Interruptions
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Horatio and Ryan just want to have uninterrupted sex, but it seems they can never get it like they want.


The bad creaked and slammed against the wall for the last time-for the moment. Horatio's back arched off the bed as he reached his second climax in an hour. Ryan collasped on top of him, body twitching as he came inside his lover.

"I love...uninterrupted...sex," Ryan panted, running his fingers through Horatio's damp ginger hair.

Horatio chuckled breathlessly and ran his fingers along his back. "So do I...So do I."

"Can we go for round three?" Ryan asked.

Horatio smiled softly and looked away for a moment. "Oh, I don't know...I don't think you've earned a third round."

The brunette pouted and gave the larger man a kiss. "Please. I'll let you top."

"That's a deal I can make," he said, rolling over and kissing his lover.

Ryan never minded being bottoming. Horatio was so gentle and caring that it got him up easily. Those hands caressed his chest, rubbed his nipples until they were rock hard. He leaned down and sensually licked a trail down his neck all the way down to his reawakening manhood. Ryan gasped and moaned softly. Just as Horatio took his member into his mouth, Ryan's phone rang. Being CSIs, and even on a day off, someone could call about a case, so Ryan reached under the pillows to find the ringing device. He stifled a moan as he spoke.

"Wolfe," he said a bit breathlessly. The ginger continued what he'd started, as was in his nature. He gently sucked on the head, drawing a near silent moan from the brunette.

_"Hey, Ryan. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink later on today,"_ It was Frank.

"Ngh...uh, yeah, sure- sweet Jesus- Maybe if I- dear God! Ugh-hang on, Frank." Ryan grabbed a handful of Horatio's hair and pulled him off his length so he could get form a decent answer. "If I don't have anything planned or something, I'll try."

_"Wolfe, are you okay?"_

Ryan, hoping Frank would have hung up after that, had let Horatio take him in his mouth again, taking him completely into his mouth, tongue stroking every inch of him. "Ngh, _oh god..._Yes, Frank, absolutely- _fucking gods!- fine."_

_"Am I interrupting happy time?"_

Ryan didn't answer, just groaned and hung up. Horatio hummed around his length, causing the younger male to arch his back. The elder looked up with lusty blue eyes as he sucked his lover off, pulling away just as he was about to buck into his mouth. He lightly bit the head, smirking at the mewl that was released as he did.

"What was that all about?"

"Frank asked me out for drinks," Ryan breathed, pulling the man up on top of him to share a brief kiss."H, just fuck me. Fuck me so go I'll be feeling it tomorrow at work."

Horatio's length twitched at the offer. He was about to leaned down and kiss him, sealing the offer, but his phone range. Out of habit, he picked it up.

"Hotatio."

_"It's Walter. Yeah, Rick wants you to come in-"_

Horatio turned the speaker away from his mouth for a moment. "Hand me the lube," he whispered, watching Ryan as he rumaged through the drew and tossed the bottle they had. He then held his phone between his shoulder in face as he squeezed the gel in his hand and worked it on his member until it was warm. "Ah...In? Why does he want me to come in? It's my day off. I'm not coming in."

Ryan smirked up at Horatio and rutted his ass against the gingers member. "I want you to cum in me," he practically purred.

Horatio bit his lip to hold back the moan he wanted to release. But Walter was on the other end about something important. He couldn't scare him away.

_"Uh, yeah, something about taking too many personal days."_

Horatio scoffed and slammed into Ryan, causing the man to gasp and yell at the sudden intrusion.

_"What was that?" _Walter asked.

"None of your business. Good-bye."

Horatio hung up and tossed his phone to the side. Ryan groaned softly and covered his face as a blush set in. "Shit, H. Warn me next time."

"Sorry," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss him. He slowly pulled and quickly pushed back. He did it over and over until Ryan caught the rythm and they were moving in slow syncronization. Just the way Ryan always wanted to start out. Horatio loved it too. He _was_ getting old, and it didn't wear him out so easily, but he had a promise to keep. That pace slowly got faster and faster, harder and harder, until the bed was slamming against the wall again. "If the phone rings again, Wolfe style," he said simply..

A small part, a very small part, of Ryan's brain wanted someone to call. Horatio was a beast when he took him frim behind. The small part of his brain's wish came true, because Ryan's phone rang. Positions were switched and Ryan was on his elbows and knees. Horatio reached for the phone. He flipped it open and left it on the bed by Ryan's head, putting it on speaker phone.

"Horatio."

It was Calliegh. _"Uhm, I called Ryan. Where is he? He practically blew off Frank. Is he there with you?"_

"Oh, yeah, he's here alright," Horatio said, grabbing on to the smaller man's shoulders. He grunted softly as he picked up where he'd left off earlier. Soon, the bed was slamming against the wall. Again. Soft moans where leaving his lover, though he wasn't sure if Calliegh heard.

It was silent on the other end. Maybe she got the message. He wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist, holding him in place as he mercelessly fucked his lover into the mattress. Ryan clawed at the bed, a string of curses flowing freely from his mouth. He changed his angle and suddenly the man beneath him was squirming and screaming.

"Fuck yeah!" the younger screamed. "Right there! Oh, fuck yes!"

Horatio smirked and kept up his rough movments. He was panting from the shear amount of effort he was using. He felt Ryan's muscles tighten around his length. He almost came from the sudden feeling. It only fueled him harder.

"Oooh shiiiit!" Ryan moaned out. "Fuck! Keep fuckin' my ass! Fucking just like that! Just like that, H!"

"Fuck, Wolfe! Taking my huge cock like a real man..."

_"Okay, H, you could have just hung up."_

Horatio pulled his lover's hair to lift his head just enough to see those wide, brown eyes. The man was growing breathless as he reached closer and closer to his orgasm. Soundless screams left Ryan's lips until one good thrust pushed him over the edge.

"Ah, f-f-FUCK, H!" Ryan exclaimed, back arching. His orgasm racked through his body, causing it to twitch and spasm from the most intense climax he'd ever had. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting back against the ginger behind him. He felt his lover's arm tighten around him, signalling that he'd finally reached his climax as well, moaning Ryan's name over and over again.

They setttled together away from the pool of semen left from Ryan and they cuddled, sweat covered bodies pressing together in thier usual sleeping position, bodies tangled in each other. But there was one thing they had forgot about...

_"I feel like I just watched a porno without actually watching it...Steller wants to talk to you, H." _There was shuffling on the other end of the phone. Rick's voice sounded in the silent bedroom. _"Horatio, I want you in within an hour and-"_

"Rick," Horatio said, clutching Ryan tighter.

_"Yeah?"_

"Shut up," Ryan and Horatio both said before the ginger hung up.


End file.
